Forever? (VMin fanfic)
by OurhopeHobie
Summary: Si Vampire yang bersumpah untuk tidak jatuh cinta akhirnya menjalankan takdirnya yang lain,pembunuhan seseorang yang ia cintai dimasa lalu harus ia temukan! pelakunya tidak terduga..Chap 6 is up! kagak bisa bikin summary maaf
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Oke saya tau kalo misalnya saya harusnya update ff yang lain tapi entah kenapa ide ini muncul aja gitu diotak saya dan saya harus buru-buru bikin kalo ga bisa berabe dah! oke silahkan dibaca terus dikomen ya! dan karena ini ff pertama saya yang isinya vampir vampir gitu ya kalo kalian suka dikomen yang banyak biar saya bikin chap 2 dan seterusnya!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Cast:/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Bts Members/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Pairing:/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"VMin/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"KookMin/?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"YoonMin/?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Namjin (appa dan eomma)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"VHope(V seme)/?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"YoonSeok /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Saya lagi suka ama VMin jadinya saya buat nih fanfic! /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Rating: T menuju ke M /kalo kalian pengen dibikin chap 2 gitu/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"WARNING!: BAHASA TIDAK BAKU! BANYAK TYPO! TANDA BACA TIDAK SESUAI! DAN SAYA MASIH PEMULA!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emForever?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Vampire? siapa yang tidak kenal dengan mahkluk yang satu ini? Vampir adalah mahkluk yang paling sering diceritakan dalam segala hal, lihat saja tv seri atau film yang menampilkan vampir-vampir yang bisa terbang dan mengkilap jika terkena sinar matahari bukannya di film atau tv seri vampir bisa jatuh cinta? di dunia nyata seorang Vampir tidak bisa jatuh cinta layaknya manusia pada umumnya,bahkan manusia serigala pun sanagt mudah mencari pasanagan karena takdir berkata seperti itu,Hanya ada satu keluarga Vampir yang mulia di Korea selatan…ada salah satu anggota keluarga di sana memiliki masa lalu yang kelam yang membuatnya percaya jika emCinta adalah hal yang mematikan jika kau berurusan dengan hal seperti itu../em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""aih kok ganteng banget sih?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""gila! dia tinggi dan tampann!"br / "omg dia sangat keren! aku yakin dia adalah model!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Namja itu bagaikan sesosok emas atau permata yang paling berharga didunia ini,namja itu selalu menjadi pusat perhatian karena wajah tampan,tubuh tinggi dan atletis bahkan muka dinginnya itu membuatnya semakin mempesona dan membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya yakin jika namja itu pasti seorang dewa yang sedang berjalan kemuka bumi ini../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""V hyung!" panggil seorang namja yang memiliki rambut hitam dan memakai baju kasual didepan toko buku/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""hei"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Namja yang bernama V itu berjalan kearah namja yang lebih muda darinya,yang lebih muda juga tidak kalah mempesona dari namja berambut almond yang tidak kalah tinggi dan senyumannya yang tampan itu membuat semua orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di dekatnya harus pelan-pelan agar bisa memperhatikan kedua pahatan tuhan yang sangat sempurna ini./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""heh aku kira kau tidak akan datang kesini lagi"br / "ya aku sangat merindukan tempat ini Jung"br / "ya ya aku tau..oh ya! eomma dan appa merindukanmu! oh yoongi hyung dan hoseok hyung juga merindukanmu!"br / "kalian masih tetap sama ya? selama ini apa kalian masih menjadi diri kalian?"br / "well..tentu saja! aku tidak yakin tentang emberubah/em karena hal itu benar-benar tidak ada dalam kamusku dan juga kamus keluargaku"br / "aku tahu.."br / "ei sudahlah! sudah lebih dari 400 tahun lebih kau tidak pulang hyung,apa kau tidak lelah mencari siapa pembunuhnya?"br / "tidak..hanya satu bagian lagi aku pasti mendapatkan siapa pembunuhnya dan kau tau kan jika Romeo sama sekali tidak membunuhnya melainkan ia dibunuh kan?"br / "huh cerita begitu saja mereka bisa mengarangnya ya? masa Romeo dipasangkan dengan Juliet? jelas-jelas Romeo itu gay dan Juliet itu cantik!" kata Jungkook dengan nada kesalbr / "sudahlah jangan dibahas seperti itu..lagipula bukannya Hyungmu juga sama jung?" kata V sambil berjalan meninggalkan yang lebih muda/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""hei hyung tunggu dulu! aih kenapa jalan cepet padahal aku lebih tinggi?" lalu namja yang lebih muda harus menguras tenaganya agar bisa menyusul yang lebih tua /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Cinta adalah hal yang membuat siapa saja hilang akal sehatnya..hanya karena cinta mereka menjadi seseorang yang tidak dikenal,ada yang menjadi rakus karena cinta,ada juga yang berkorban demi cinta yang bahkan ia tidak bisa dapatkan…hanya karena mereka berdua berbeda..mereka saling mencintai tetapi tidak bisa bersama,mereka yang harusnya saling melengkapi tetapi harus berpisah karena kematian yang benar-benar tidak terduga..dan saat itu juga ia berjanji jika Cinta adalah hal yang tidak akan ia percaya karena cinta adalah hal yang terkutuk../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""eomma~ appa~ hyungie~ hoseokie hyung~ kookie pulang!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""oh anak momma sudah pul—..V?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""aigoo hyung kau makin cantik saja ya?"br / "aku ini namja V mana mungkin tambah cantik yang ada makin tampan dong! kan aku sudah bilang dari dulu agar tidak menambahkan kata 'cantik' jika kita bertemu"kata namja yang sedang memakai celemek berwarna pink /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""aih honey kan V bener kenapa dimarahin mm?" kata namja tampan berambut pirang yang entah sejak kapan sudah muncul disamping suami tercintanya/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""aih kau ini sama saja! aku ini T.A.M.P.A.N bukannya C.A.N.T.I.K!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""hh..eomma sepertinya kau sudah semakin tua deh" kata namja yang baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya,namja yang masih memakai celana panjang kotak,tanpa baju dan memiliki 1 atau 2 kissmark dilehernya itu/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""aih apa kalian bermain dengan kasar lagi hah? yoongi eomma kan sudah bilang jika bermain dengan hoseok jangan kasar dong kan kasian dia jadi capek seperti itu"br / "oh iya..dia kan yang minta yasudah seperti itu deh jadinya.." kata namja berambut hijau dengan tatapan cuek dan juga membalas jawaban eommanya dengan 'cuek' karena ya mereka toh sudah menjadi soulmate kenapa hal itu jadi masalah jika pasangannya ingin bermain dengan kasar? dia juga fine-fine aja kan?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Yoongi hyung dari dulu sampai sekarang ga berubah ya" kata namja tampan yang memiliki suara yang indah/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""sudahlah V..dia emang gitu orangnya..morning~" kata namja yang mm..seperti apa menjelaskannya? rabut hitamnya terlihat sedikit acak tetapi dia masih manis,dia memakai piyama berwarana pastel dan masih terlihat manis,walaupun dilehernya terdapat banyak kissmark yang sudah pasti ia dapatkan dari soulmatenya itu tetapi tetap saja cara mendiskripsikan si namja manis adalah…"Penakluk binatang buas dalam kamar" karena ya sudah pasti tahu jika cara berjalan namja itu agak terlihat aneh setelah 'bermain dengan binatang buas'/ehem ehem../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""aku kan bilang jika kau masih ingin tidur ya tidur kenapa bangun?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""aih kan aku ingin melihat V~ emangnya ga boleh ya?"br / "aku tahu jika kau masih mengantuk jadi sudahlah tidur saja"br / "aih dasar es masa mau ngeliat keluarga sendiri aja ga boleh sih"br / "sudah-sudah aku gendong jika ku susah berjalan seperti itu"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""hehe aigoo ternyata es juga bisa mencair ya?" kata hoseok lalu pergi digendong oleh Namja tampan yang sedingin es tetapi kalau udah romantis bisa-bisa sakit jantung gara-gara ga kuat ngeliatnya/?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Namja berambut hijau itu ya walaupun terlihat seperti kakek-kakek yang tenggatan hidupnya yang semakin menipis itu ia masih kuat menggedong piggy ride Namja yang membuatnya menjadi sosok yang sungguh berbeda..ya memang karena kekuatan cinta bisa mengubah segalanya ya? tentu saja tidak..hanya segelintir orang bisa mencintai pasangannya dengan tulus dan yang lainnya? mereka tidak peduli tentang cinta dan hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Dia merasa sangat bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan cintanya begitu saja…harusnya dia belajar untuk melindungi cinta itu..untuk apa ia bisa hidup selamanya jika hal kecil seperti itu saja ia tidak bisa memperhatikannya? ya karena dirinya cinta itu mati dan hilang../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""hei kenapa melamun hhm?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""eh? tidak kok…hanya sedang berpikir saja.."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""sudahlah jangan pikirkan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu V…istirahat saja ya? kamarmu dilantai 2 disebelah kamar Jungkook"br / "baiklah"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Dia berjalan melalui tangga bukannya lift, si bungsu dikeluarga ini memilih untuk menggunakan lift karena ya hanya karena dia malas menggerakan kaki itu masih sama seperti dulu,tidak ada perubahan yang sangat ekstrim di ruangan yang berdominasi bewarna putih itu..hanya saja ada kekurangan disana..Fotonya…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"TBC/END?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" bagaimana menurut kalian? kalo yg review banyak saya lanjut kalo engga saya delete! jadi yang mau lanjut tolong diriview ya! makasih yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff abal-abal saya ini!/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Cast:

Bts Members

Pairing:

VMin

KookMin/?/

YoonMin/?/

Namjin (appa dan eomma)

YoonSeok

Vhope(V seme)/?/

Saya lagi suka ama VMin jadinya saya buat nih fanfic!

Rating: T menuju ke M

WARNING!: BAHASA TIDAK BAKU! BANYAK TYPO! TANDA BACA TIDAK SESUAI! DAN SAYA MASIH PEMULA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja itu memandang seisi kamar yang berdominasi dengan warna putih itu,sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tidak berada disini..dia merindukan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kamar ia tau jika kamar ini disihir untuk sama persis dengan rumahnya yang dulu,kamar yang pernah ia tinggalkan karena dirinya tidak ingin merindukan sosok yang selalu bersamanya,sosok yang dulu sekali yang ia cintai itu,sosok yang ia berani berkorban hanya karena dirinya ingin bersama yeoja itu..hanya saja sepertinya cintanya terlalu besar sampai yeoja itu meninggalkan dirinya dan juga hatinya.

"semuanya tetap sama..kemana bingkai foto yang terdapat di ujung ruangan?"Kata V sambil berjalan kearah sudut ruangan yang tadinya terdapat bingkai foto yang memperlihatkan seorang yeoja berambut panjang berwarna coklat yang digerai,Yeoja yang memiliki senyum yang benar-benar indah dan memperlihatkan ketulusan saat dirinya tersenyum itu, bingkai foto yang berisi lukisan seorang yeoja bernama Juliet..

"hei"

"kenapa hyung?"  
"masih mencari pembunuhnya?"  
"hanya satu clue lagi aku bisa mengetahui siapa pembunuhnya namjoon hyung.."  
"kau terlalu terobsesi dengan hal ini V.."

"aku tahu hyung tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana..karena kesalahanku dia sudah tidak ada..karenaku aku tidak bisa melihat senyumannya,mendengar suara omelannya,suara waktu dia merengek,suara waktu dirinya sedang bernyanyi saat aku tidak bisa tidur..pelukannya..aku merindukan dirinya hyung.."  
"V..ini sudah 400 tahun lebih setelah kematiannya,kenapa masih merindukannya? kau tahu jika kalian memang tidak bisa bersama kan? kau ini vampir sedangkan dia manusia..kau abadi sedangkan dia manusia biasa yang akan meninggal jika tuhan memanggilnya.."  
"aku tau..tapi siapa orang bejat yang berani memperkosa setelah itu membunuh yeoja itu sampai seperti itu? perutnya dirobek dan..siapa yang melakukannya? hanya karena beredar rumor Romeo yang membunuhnya aku tau jika bukan namja itu yang membunuh soulmateku..pasti ada orang lain yang membunuhnya hyung! dan aku harus tahu siapa yang membunuhnya dan membalaskan dendamku.."  
"dendam bukanlah hal yang baik V..aku tahu jika kau marah tapi jika kau memang sudah mengetahui siapa pembunuhnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? membunuhnya juga?atau menyiksanya?"  
"membunuhnya.."  
"sudahlah V..istirahat yang cukup ya? besok kau harus masuk "sekolah" yang sama dengan jungkook..oke?"  
"sekolah? huh terserahmu sajalah hyung,kau benar-benar seperti appaku tau..oh dan kau tahu kan jika umurku ini bukan 16 tahun?"  
"heh mukamu itu seperti anak kecil dasar bocah! dan aku ini harus seperti appamu tauu!"lalu Namjoon mengacak-acak rambut V sambil memiting kepala si vampir yang lebih muda darinya itu..

Setelah merapikan kamarnya dan membersihkan diri si namja tampan berwajah datar itu mulai merebahkan badannya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat lemah saat ini,kembali ke korea bukan berarti hidupnya harus tenang-tenang kan? dia mendapatkan infromasi tentang si pembunuh yang bersekolah di sekolahnya si bungsu—Jeon Jungkook.. yang ia harus lakukan saat bertemu dengan si pembunuh? soulmatenya sudah meninggal 400 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang ia mau membalas dendam terhdapa siapa? tidak mungkin yang membunuh juliet adalah kaumnya..karena dia menyelidiki yang membunuh Juliet..dan itu manusia, tidak mungkin ia membunuh keturunan sang pembunuh karena masa lalu leluhurnya yang kejam itu kan?

setelah berpikir akhirnya mata abunya terlelap karena ngantuk melanda,walaupun Vampire dia toh butuh tidur karena bukannya 'tidur' adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan? bahkan si pucat pasi saja suka sekali dengan bantal,guling dan juga selimut hangatnya..

 _V! TOLONG!_

 _Laki-laki itu berlari menuju arah suara itu,suara seorang perempuan yang membuat akal sehatnya hilang karena takut kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai_

 _Hmmm~ahhhk!V! akh JANGAN! AKH! Hiks..V…_

 _Suara desahan dan juga erangan dapat ia dengar walaupun jarak yang memisahkan mereka cukup jauh, laki-laki masih saja berlari untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya yang ia cintai itu..semakin dekat dan dekat..tetapi suara si wanita tidak terdengar kembali..apa yang terjadi? laki-laki itu sudah berada ditempat yang ia yakin jika kekasih dan juga sahabatnya diculik dan berada disana..ia melihat kedua badan disana dan kaki panjangnya ia paksakan untuk berjalan menuju mayat seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat yang terbaring di samping mayat laki-laki yang ia yakin pangeran dan juga teman baik dirinya dan juga kekasihnya..keadaan mereka berdua tidak jauh berbeda..diperkosa dan masih terdapat sperma di dalam mereka,kissmark di seluruh tubuh mereka,tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan mereka dan yang terakhir…mereka sudah tidak bernyawa lagi..hanya tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam hal yang membuatnya ingin menangis karena tidak bisa melindungi orang yang ia cintai dan juga teman baiknya..laki-laki yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu meminum racun yang sudah pasti si pembunuh yang menyuruhnya saat setelah selesai memperkosanya sedangkan perempuan cantik itu di belah perutnya dan terdapat pahatan dari pisau yang bertuliska "kau telat~ terima kasih mereka berdua sangat sempit~ hehe"_

 _laki-laki yang selalu tersenyum,bercanda,dan melakukan hal konyol lainnya mau tidak mau harus menangis karena melihat mereka berdua seperti ini..laki-laki yang tidak pernah menangis itu akhirnya menangis karena ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai dan juga sahabat baiknya yang dari dulu bersamanya..dan hanya bisa memeluk wanita yang bersimbah darah sambil menangis,ia mencium bibir pucat sang mayat dengan lembut seakan-akan si wanita masih saja hidup..setelah ia mengubur kedua jenasah itu,ia mulai tidak tersenyum,tertawa atau melakukan hal seperti biasanya..bahkan keluarganya saja bingung harus bagaimana dengan seseorang yang tadinya tersenyum dan sering tertawa tiba-tiba diam karena…ia ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang ia cintai.._

"V! hei V! bangun!"  
"enggh~..ada apa hyung?"

"bangun dan mandi terus kebawah sarapan,aku sudah menyiapkan darah segar untukmu,tenang saja itu golongan darah A seperti kesukaanmu.."  
"mm iya hyung makasih"  
"seragamnya sudah hyung siapkan dan jungkook sedang bersiap-siap"  
"ne aku mengerti.."  
"oh dan satu lagi! S.E.N.Y.U.M ya? biar mukamu ga makin banyak keriput gitu~ oke?"  
"ne" kata V cuek sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai hidupnya yang baru...

"hei ternyata kau tampan juga memakai seragam itu"kata hoseok sambil mengambil roti yang juga cairan merah yang nantinya ia akan oleskan keroti tawar itu

"terima kasih aku tahu jika aku tampan hyung"katanya percaya diri

"oh V..kan namamu V..jadi seperti ini ya~ karena ini dikorea kau boleh buat nama korea apapun yang kau suka tapi margamu 'kim' oke?"

"kalau begitu..Kim Taehyung..bagaimana namjoon hyung,jin hyung?"  
"bagus! nah karena begitu berarti mulai sekarang kau adalah anak kami oke? eh maksudnya keponakan kami karena tidak mungkin kau kembar dengan kookie.."  
"ne aku mengerti jin hyung,nah sekarang aku harus mulai pergi agar Magnae tidak memarahiku oke?"  
"hati-hati dijalan! jaga Jungkook yang benar ya Taehyung!"

Namja itu masuk kedalam mobil yang berisikan seorang namja berambut hitam yang sudah pasti lebih muda darinya itu, namja berambut hitam itu menggunakan earphone berwarna putih dan memejamkan matanya saat menuju ke sekolahnya sedangkan V? dia hanya melihat pemandangan diluar kaca mobil,ternyata tempat kelahirnya benar-benar sudah berubah ya? semenjak kematian juliet dia harus keliling dunia agar mendapatkan informasi terhadap pembunuhnya dan baru kali ini ia bisa tenang di tanah kelahirannya sendiri itu. Walaupun V lebih tua daripada Jungkook karena ia harus 'menjaga' kelakuan si bungsu akhirnya ia harus berada di tingkatan yang sama dengan si bungsu walaupun berbeda kelas,dan mau tidak mau ia harus memperkenal nama barunya dikelas barunya

"anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru..ini adalah anak pindahan dari jepang dan juga saudara dari Jungkook dari kelas sebelah..silahkan memperkenalkan diri.."  
"Namaku Kim Taehyung,panggil saja Taehyung."jawabnya singkat

seisi kelas,mau yeoja ataupun namja mengatakan jika Kim Taehyung itu sangat mempesona,tampan,suaranya indah dan benar-benar berkarisma! apalagi wajah datarnya itu benar-benar menggoda!

"Taehyung-sshi silahkan duduk disamping Park Jimin,Jimin angkat tanganmu"  
"ne saem!" kata seorang namja berambut coklat yang mengangkat tangannya karena sang guru yang menyuruhnya..namja itu benar-benar manis..dia terlihat sangat menawan saat jauh dan saat kalian melihatnya secara dekat,kadar kemanisannya benar-benar tinggi melebihi yeoja!

"Taehyung"  
"jimin! salam kenal~"kata namja itu ceria,senyuman yang membuat matanya tidak terlihat dan memperlihatkan senyuman polos dan juga manis disaat yang bersamaan…Kenapa ada wangi Juliet dikelas ini? apa ini rekanarsinya? atau..kenapa wangi juliet bisa tercium dari badan Jimin? apa dia..reinkarnasi dari cintanya yang dulu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~!

EAA saya udah panjangin nih FFnya karena dari tanggal 18-22 saya bakal update terus ffnya jadi tolong direview ya soalnya saya kan mau UN jadinya Hiatus bentar gitu dan saya buat pengumuman di ff Normal Life saya jadi tolong dibaca ya~ oke makasih yang udah mau baca dan riview saya senang!


	3. Chapter 3

Saya update ff ini lagi karena entah kenapa saya suka sama ff ini..-_-)/ sama saya lagi punya ide gara-gara denger lagu bts yang hold me tight! sumpah lagu itu bikin saya baper eh yauda punya ide buat update ini ff~

Cast:

Bts Members

Pairing:

VMin

KookMin/?/

YoonMin/?/

Namjin (appa dan eomma)

YoonSeok

Vhope(V seme)/?/

Saya lagi suka ama VMin jadinya saya buat nih fanfic!

Rating: T menuju ke M

WARNING!: BAHASA TIDAK BAKU! BANYAK TYPO! TANDA BACA TIDAK SESUAI! DAN SAYA MASIH PEMULA!

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading~

Kim Taehyung yang baru saja pindah ke sekolah BigHit Highschool langsung saja tenar karena dia tampan,pintar,keren,dan berwajah datar..kenapa kedua bersaudara Kim itu benar-benar disukai oleh semua orang yang berada di sekolah tersebut? Kim Jungkook yang ceria,tampan dan baik hati dipuji-puji oleh semua yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke,nah sekarang sudaranya Kim Taehyung yang berwajah datar,tampan,dan terlihat sangat misterius itu sudah mempunyai fanclubnya sendiri..ya mungkin manusia itu benar-benar aneh ya? bagaimana caranya orang sejelek dirinya bisa dibilang tampan? Taehyung yang merasa aneh karena dirinya yang dibilang tampan tetapi kenyataannya ia merasa bahwa mukanya dan juga Jungkook itu pas-pasan jadinya aneh kalau dibilang tampan..

"Hyung!Jiminie~"

"Jungkookie!"kata jimin

"haha aku rasa kalian itu sudah berteman ya?"

"iya! Tae-tae bilang kalau kau ini dari kecil memang sudah nakal! terus dia bilang dulu kau sering buka rok anak perempuan!"

"aih hyung kenapa kasih tau?"  
"kan dia bertanya yasudah aku beritahu"jawabnya dengan nada datar

"itu kan dulu! jiminie jangan percaya dengan Taehyung! dia kadang aneh"  
"kalian pacaran?"  
"tidak! aku? pacaran sama anak nakal ini? omg hal itu tidak mungki terjadi!"  
"hei aku ini mempesona tau!"  
"iya kalo diliat dari sedotan!"

"ih dasar pendek!"  
"aku tidak pendek! hanya kau yang ketinggian tau!"

hah..rasanya ia tidak salah untuk bersekolah disini ya? melihat keributan seperti ini membuatnya mengingat masa lalu..hah kalau mengingat masa lalu rasanya tidak seindah saat ini ya? dia yang dilahirkan menjadi seorang vampire karena ibunya diperkosa oleh vampire mulia yang ternyata adalah…Namjoon..iya tentu saja dirinya tahu jika ayah aslinya adalah Namjoon tetapi ia tidak pernah mengatakannya atau mengungkit masa lalu karena ya intinya dia lahir kedunia kan? Namjoon pun tidak tahu jika ia menghamili seorang ratu,ratu itu sangat cantik..iya dia merindukan eommanya..bahkan ia tidak bisa memanggil Namjoon dengan sebutan 'Appa' karena ya ia tidak ingin membuat rumah tangga Jin dan juga Namjoon menjadi yang indah itu menjadi berantakan.. eommanya menutup rahasia kenapa dirinya bisa mengandung Taehyung karena dirinya tahu jika suaminya mengetahui jika anaknya bukanlah anak kandungnya bisa-bisa dirinya dibuang atau dibunuh,anak itu tumbuh menjadi pangeran kecil yang sangat manis,ceria dan hyper..sang raja dan ratu sangat mencintai anak itu tetapi di umurnya yang kedua belas tahun sang raja mengetahui jika dirinya bukanlah anak kandungnya dan juga seorang vampire, si raja sangat membenci vampire dan mengurung dirinya di penjara. Ia meminta tolong kepada siapa saja yang bisa membebaskan dirinya dari penjara dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah vampire yang dituduhkan oleh si Raja,dia tidak memiliki taring,mata merah yang menyala atau kekuatan seperti vampire umumnya! dia hanya manusia biasa! kenapa dia bisa dituduh sebagai vampire tetapi dia tidak memiliki ciri-ciri vampire? beberapa hari kemudian si raja menyuruhnya menghadap kepada dirinya,dirantainya leher,kaki,dan juga kedua tangannya dengan rantai yang terbuat dari besi..dan hari itu..saat dia berulang tahun,saat musim dingin menerjang kotanya ia melihat kejadian yang membuatnya menjadi..berbeda

"Vampire! karena kau aku harus membunuh istriku yang cantik ini!"kata sang raja

"appa.."  
"appa? aku bukan ayahmu dasar vampire busuk! aku sang raja yang mulia! aku bukan ayahmu!"  
"appa! salahku apa? aku ini manusia! aku tidak mempunyai taring! atau mata merah yang menyala seperti vampire yang bilang..aku ini manusia! aku tidak meminum darah seperti vampire!"

"kau ini sudah disegel oleh pendeta kerajaan ini! dan ibumu itu sangat busuk! selama 13 tahun ini aku mengira jika kau ini anakku tetapi kau ini vampire sampah!"

"eomma…?"

'PLAK!'

Si Raja menampar anak laki-laki itu dengan keras sampai berbekas dipipi putihnya..

"aku ini bukan ayahmu..dan sepertinya hal ini sangat bagus kan? ibumu diperkosa setelah itu bunuh diri?"  
"appa jangan! eomma itu istrimu!"  
"istri? dia sudah bersetubuh dengan Vampire kotor! dan kau tau? karena itu kau lahir! kau juga seorang vampire! ibumu adalah penyihir!"  
"TaeOh…Maafkan eomma…"wanita itu menundukan kepalanya sambil menangis dalam diam,karena kesalahan dimasa mudanya anaknya yang terkena balasan.

"dan sekarang Vampire kotor..aku mau kau melihat dengan kepala matamu sendiri bagaimana jika ibumu disetubuhi oleh 12 monster! aku yakin kau suka!"

"TIDAK! EOMMA! APPA LEPASKAN EOMMA!" teriak TaeOh saat melihat mahkluk mengerikan yang berjalan mendekati eommanya dan mulai menyetubuhi eommanya,ingin rasanya ia lepas dan menyelamatkan eommanya tetapi karena rantai ini ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis karena ayahnya yang menyuruh mahkluk mengerikan itu melakukan hal seperti itu..suara desahan dan juga erangan menjadi satu diruangan itu tetapi ia hanya bisa melihat dan menangis karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang telah melahirkannya kedalam dunia ini..dan setelah mereka puas si raja menyuruh pengawalnya untuk membawa si pendeta yang telah menyegel TaeOh dari sosok vampirenya..pendeta itu langsung dipenggal didepan mata TaeOh,Pendeta yang selalu TaeOh datangi karena dia adalah orang yang baik hati dan selalu mengajarkan hal yang berguna bagi TaeOh..Pendeta yang sudah berumur itu meninggal karena dirinya,kepala pendeta yang sudah berumur itu ditarik oleh sang raja lalu dilemparnya kearah TaeOh.

"bagaimana menurutmu Pendeta Jung? apakah aku bijaksana?"

"tuan..aku yakin jika perbuatanmu hari ini akan membuatmu masuk kedalam neraka yang paling dalam.."kata Pendeta yang tidak kalah tua dari pendeta yang sudah dipenggal itu

"benarkah? hahaha kalau begitu…PENGAWAL! BUNUH SI TUA BANGKA INI JUGA!"

pengawal benar-benar menyeret si Pendeta dan dihadapkan kearah TaeOh agar saat sang raja memenggalnya anak itu bisa melihatnya

"apa kata-kata terakhirmu?"  
"TaeOh-ya..ini bukan salahmu jadi jangan salahkan ini terhadap dirimu ya? kekuatanmu sangat besar nak jadi belajarlah untuk menjadi orang yang benar-benar bijaksana..jangan seperti raja gila ini yang akan membunuhku beberapa detik lagi..terima kasih.."

"sudah? seperti itu saja? cih dasar tua bangka! MATILAH!" raja itu memenggal kepala Pendeta kedua itu dan lagi ia melempar kepala sang Pendeta kearah TaeOh

"appa…kenapa? aku hiks..manusia! hiks..LIHAT! AKU INI MANUSIA! hikss"

"aku tidak butuh pengakuanmu Vampire kotor!..ah~ aku lupa keberadaanmu jalang"

"ChungHee..lepaskan TaeOh..bunuh saja aku! tolong jangan V!"  
"EunHee sayang~ aku akan membunuh kalian berdua! dan kau yang terlebih dulu oke? PENGAWAL PEGANG JALANG INI!"  
"EOMMA! APPA LEPASKAN EOMMA! JANGAN! BUNUH SAJA AKU! APPA!"  
"DIAM SAMPAH! AKU INI RAJA!"

Wanita cantik itu yang baru saja selesai disetubuhi oleh mahkluk kotor akhirnya akan menuju ajalnya,laki-laki yang ia cintai membunuhnya dengan cara yang sulit ia bayangkan..ia pikir ia akan meninggal saat sang putra sudah menjadi Raja tetapi takdir berkata lain..dan karena kesalahan masa mudanya ia harus menanggung semua hal ini..

"apa kata-kata terakhirmu jalang?"  
"Ayahmu..namanya Kim Namjoon..dia Vampire mulia TaeOh-ya…Eomma mencintaimu..maafkan eomma ya? jangan salahkan hal ini kepada dirimu nak…dan ChungHee?"

"ada apa?"  
"kau lebih jalang daripada diriku kau tau? namamu saja yang artinya bijaksana tetapi kau ini benar-benar jalang! dan satu lagi..kau sering sekali menyetubuhi laki-laki itu kan?,kau tidak mencintai diriku kan? kau hanya ingin menjadi raja saja kan makanya kau menikahi diriku kan? apa kau tau jika selama ini aku sudah tau jika kau juga menyukai laki-laki? dan satu lagi…yang kau setubuhi itu adalah Jin dan dia itu Vampire.."  
"JIN BUKAN VAMPIRE!"  
"suami dari Jin adalah ayahnya TaeOh..apa kau tau? haha dunia benar-benar sempit ya? mereka sudah memiliki 2 anak kau tahu? MEREKA ADALAH VAMPIRE! MEREKA ITU VAMPIRE MULIA!"

"BUNUH JALANG INI! SEKARANG!"

Wanita itu menangis dan tersenyum disaat yang bersamaan,kenapa dunia sangat sempit ya?

"EOMMA!" TaeOh menangis saat melihat darah bercucuran dari perut sang ibu,wanita itu tersenyum kearahnya sebelum sang ayah memenggal kepala sang ibu..kata terakhir sang ibu adalah…Mantra untuk membuka segel yang megikatnya untuk berubah menjadi vampire..

"sekarang…tinggal dirimu saja yang akan kubunuh…hahaha kenapa menunduk hah? apa kau sedih? kasihan ya? haha!"  
"bajingan"  
"apa?"  
"aku bilang…DASAR BAJINGAN!" teriak TaeOh sambil menangis,mata coklatnya sudah tidak ada lagi,hanya warna emas yang menyala tengah menatap laki-laki itu dengan tajam

"e..emas? kau..kau Vampire mulia? TIDAK MUNGKIN! kau tidak mungkin! penjaga! PENJAGA BUNUH VAMPIRE KOTOR INI SEKARANG! AKU BILANG SEKARANG!"

Apakah TaeOh bisa dibunuh? tidak,Vampire mulia bisa menyebuhkan dirinya dengan cepat dan abadi jadi,TaeOh mulai melepas rantai besi itu dengan tangannya,ia mulai membunuh para penjaga,butler,maid yang berada di kerajaan itu..ia mengeluar paksakan jantung mereka dan meminum darah mereka setelah itu ia mencari si raja yang sudah berani membunuh ibunya yang ia cintai itu..

"a..anakku..tolong jangannn"  
"anakku? HAHAHAHA! AKU ANAKMU?" teriak TaeOh

"TaeOh-ya…maafkan appa! kita bisa mulai dari pertama lagi kan?"  
"mulai dari awal setelah kau membunuh ibuku? aku rasa itu bukanlah hal yang baik kan?"

"anakku.."

"bukankah kau ingin melihat vampire yang sesungguhnya? aku bisa berikan hal itu kepadamu kok"

TaeOh mendekat kearah sang raja yang berada di singgasananya, raja itu terlihat sangat kacau dan takut,bahkan anak itu telah membunuh semua orang yang tinggal di desa baik orang tua,remaja,anak-anak bahkan ia tidak melewatkan membunuh bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan..bajunya memiliki bercak merah dimana-mana,mulutnya berbau anyir karena meminum darah,gigi taringnya ia keluarkan dan jangan lupakan matanya yang berwarna emas itu menyala seakan-akan dirinya yang paling kuat diantara semuanya,hanya dalam hitungan 1 jam satu desa dan semua orang yang berada dikerajaan mati terbunuh oleh TaeOh..

"Anakku! tolong!"  
"anakku? kau buta ya? aku? anakmu? cih jangan berharap bajingan.."  
"maafkan aku! aku ini ayahmu kan? tolong aku!"  
"jangan berharap aku akan menolongmu ya? aku akan memperlihatkan bagaimana caranya VAMPIRE MEMBUNUH MANGSANYA!"

TaeOh mengangkat laki-laki itu sambil mencekik lehernya,kekuatan ini benar-benar dashyat sekali! bajingan ini sudah membuatnya marah! ia ingin balas dendam terhadap laki-laki yang sudah beraninya membunuh ibunya dan sekarang…balas dendam hanya yang dipikirkan olehnya!

dan dia berhasil membunuh laki-laki itu dengan merobek kedua kaki,kedua tangannya,penisnya dan yang terakhir adalah leher laki-laki itu lalu menjilat darah yang berada ditangannya itu..

"darahnya tidak manis..dasar jalang" lalu TaeOh membakar istana megah dan juga desa yang berada disana..walaupun ia merasa bersalah karena membunuh manusia seperti dirinya…maksudnya adalah ia dulu juga seorang manusia tetapi entah kenapa ia juga membunuh semua orang disana…benar kata jalang itu,ia adalah monster..apa dia tidak mengaca ya? setelah ia bersih-bersih disungai yang berada dekat dengan istana tempat tinggalnya yang dulu ia mencari keluarga ayahnya..Kim Namjoon? dikorea ia tidak bisa mencari Kim Namjoon dan akhirnya ia pergi dari negara kelahirannya itu hanya untuk mencari Namjoon..dia menemukannya..keluarga ayah kandungnya membawa dirinya yang pingsan lalu merawatnya agar sembuh total..

"hei nak siapa namamu?"kata Namja tampan itu  
"…"TaeOh hanya melihat kearah laki-laki itu dengan mata kosongnya

"kenapa nak? namaku Jin..dan ini suamiku Namjoon..Ini anak kami yang paling besar namanya Yoongi dan ini si bungsu Jungkook..jadi siapa namamu?"kata Laki-laki cantik itu

"V…namaku V.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC! EAA~ oke guys besok saya update fanfic baru ya! karena kalian pengennya VMin ama KookMin jadi mau tidak mau saya bikin dua fanfic yang isinya pairing mereka! saya tunggu ampe jam 12 hari ini tolong tetapkan siapa pairing yang kalian pengen ya! dirview sekalian nih fanfic ya! besok saya publishnya! makasih yang udah baca!


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah lamanya saya hiatus akhirnya saya update juga fanfic saya! oh ya sepertinya ff normal life saya bakal saya remake gitu soalnya beda dari yang saya pikirkan! tapi kalau kalian pengen diremake ya kalo ga saya tetep lanjut! jadi tergantung berapa banyak yang ngekomen mau diremake/dilanjutin

Cast:

Bts Members

Pairing:

VMin

KookMin/?/

YoonMin/?/

Namjin (appa dan eomma)

YoonSeok

Vhope(V seme)/?/

Saya lagi suka ama VMin jadinya saya buat nih fanfic!

Rating: T menuju ke M

WARNING!: BAHASA TIDAK BAKU! BANYAK TYPO! TANDA BACA TIDAK SESUAI! DAN SAYA MASIH PEMULA!

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading~

 _Anak laki-laki itu menatap kosong kearah pohon besar yang berada tidak jauh dari sungai didekat hutan ,Anak laki-laki yang dulunya sering tersenyum dan tertawa karena ia merasa hidupnya sungguh sempurna,Anak laki-laki yang dikhianati oleh keluarganya sendiri hanya karena dirinya berbeda..Eommanya yang harus menebus kesalahannya karena seorang vampire tampan memperkosanya,ingin rasanya si anak laki-laki membenci vampire itu tapi perasaan benci itu hilang saat ia bertemu dengan Vampire kotor yang telah membuat kehidupan indahnya menjadi berantakan,vampire itu memiliki dua anak laki-laki yang tampan,yang paling tua bernama Kim Yoongi..namja pucat pasi yang lebih tua 3 tahun dan memiliki sifat sedingin es. Kebalikan sang kakak si bungsu yang lebih muda darinya 1 tahun itu sangat nakal,manja sama seperti anak bungsu kebanyakan…hanya saja si bungsu ini benar-benar pandai menggoda yeoja maupun namja yang menurutnya menarik. Dirinya masih ingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya..namja itu tampan,bijaksana dan juga rendah hati tetapi bagaimana bisa namja sebaik dan bijaksana seperti itu bisa memperkosa eommanya? suami dari Namjoon adalah Kim SeokJin yang pernah ia lihat saat umurnya kurang lebih 5 tahun,waktu itu dirinya tidak bisa tidur karena musim panas dan ia keluar dari kamarnya karena bosan tidak bisa tidur lalu ia melihat seorang yeoja cantik tetapi semakin dilihat yeoja itu memiliki tonjolan dilehernya dan suaranya pun adalah suara laki-laki,ah sepertinya ia salah jika yeoja itu sebenarnya namja—namja cantik itu diam-diam memasuki kamar sang appa dan disaat TaeOh penasaran tentang hal yg terjadi eommanya sudah menariknya untuk kembali kekamarnya karena tidak baik untuk seorang pangeran kecil untuk berkeliling dimalam hari saat musim panas..dulu ia berpikir jika namja cantik itu adalah pelayan sang ayah tetapi sekarang? ia tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana.._

 _"_ _hei!"suara anak kecil itu terdengar tetapi V merasa jika ia sendirian_

 _"_ _jangan berdiri disana!" suara lainnya juga muncul dan V merasa horror karena masa ada suara tetapi manusianya ga ada?_

 _"_ _Kami diatas pohonn!" kata suara itu bersamaan_

 _V melihat keatas pohon lalu dibatang pohon besar itu terdapat dua anak laki-laki,yang satu berambut hitam yang satu lagi berambut coklat dan agak panjang..kedua anak itu loncat dari dahan yang tidak terlalu tinggi._

 _"_ _hello~" kata si rambut hitam_

 _"…"_ _V diam tidak menjawab_

 _"_ _Halo! Namaku Juliet dan ini temanku namanya Romeo…siapa namamu? kau seperti bukan dari sini loh~" kata sir ambut coklat_

 _"_ _Namaku V.."_

 _"_ _V? wah singkat padat dan jelas sekali namamu!"_

 _"_ _V? oh jika au penasaran Juliet itu perempuan ya? dia hanya sedikit…tomboy.."_

 _V hanya mengangguk dan setelah itu terdengarlah suara anak laki-laki yang sangat khas_

 _"_ _V HYUNGG! KAU DIMANA~ KOOKIE MENCARI~"_

 _"_ _Jung"  
_

 _"_ _ah V hyungg! wow~ kalian berdua benar-benar sangat mempesona!"_

 _"jung kendalikan dirimu"  
"hehe iya hyung miann" senyum bodoh terukur diwajah anak yang masih berumur 12 tahun itu_

 _ya setelah kejadian itu mereka berempat mulai berteman dan selalu berkumpul di pohon besar itu,V yang tadinya diam sekarang menjadi ceria dan sangat hyper berkat Juliet,sedangkan Jungkook sepertinya menyukai Romeo karena ya mereka terlihat sangat dekat sekali. Dan akhirnya ia bisa bersama dengan juliet adalah hal yang terindah baginya,Jungkook dan Romeo juga sudah bersama jadinya mereka yang tadinya berteman lalu jatuh cinta sedangkan hyungnya jungkook sudah menikah dengan namja manis yang sangat ceria kebalikan dari sang soulmate yang cuek tapi entah kenapa saat bersama soulmatenya si es benar-benar mencair dan seakan-akan Yoongi bukanlah Yoongi yang seperti biasanya!_

"Tae!"suara itu mengelitik indra pendengaran dirinya

"Kim Taehyungggg!" dia tetap tidak bergeming entah kenapa alasannya..mungkin dirinya ingin

"Kim Taehyung jika kau tidak bangun sekarang aku akan menghabiskan ramenmu!"

"iya-iya udah bangun nihh"

"apa kau terlalu lelah sampai tidur saat istirahat?"

"sepertinya seperti itu chim..entah kenapa badanku akhir-akhir ini sangat rentan"  
"sepertinya kau sudah tua deh" ceplos jimin lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak,Taehyung yang sakit hati karena dibilang tua lalu memiting kepala jimin dengan kedua tangannya agar si manis itu merasakan jika dirinya masih muda! walaupun umurnya sudah 400 tahun lebih..

"ehem-ehemm" kata jungkook yang baru saja datang membawa dua ramen untuk dirinya sendiri

"oi jung! masa hyung dibilang tua sama chim-chim?!"

"hyung…sejujurnya…"

"mm?"

"Kau memang sudah tua!"  
"WUAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa jimin pecah lalu ia ber-high-five bersama jungkook karena senang telah mengerjai si tampan

"oke baiklah aku yakin mukaku tidak setua itu kok.."

"haha iya-iya aku tau Tae tapi tetap saja mengerjaimu itu benar-benar lucu tau!"kata Jimin lalu tersenyum dengan manisnya,dirinya yakin hanya kebetulan bisa bertemu dengan manusia yang sama seperti Juliet karena juliet tidak bisa bereinkarnasi..mungkin romeo bisa tetapi juliet tidak bisa karena..saat itu Taehyung sudah membuat juliet menjadi vampire walaupun dirinya tidak ingin tetapi yeoja cantik itu berserikeras agar dirinya ikut diubah menjadi Vampire.

setelah pelajaran selesai semua murid merapikan barang setelah itu pulang kerumah masing-masing atau pergi keklub karena ada kegiatan eksul,nah hari ini Jimin harus ikut membantu drama dadakan karena salah satu staffnya sedang tidak bisa hadir jadinya si manis itu tidak bisa ikut pulang bersama kedua pangeran tampan..

"Hyung.."

"wae?"

"bukankah jimin terlihat seperti...juliet?"  
"...mungkin saja.."  
"bukannya mungkin hyung tetapi mereka seperti orang yang sama tetapi berbeda..juliet yeoja sedangkan jimin adalah namja.."

"jimin adalah jimin sedangkan juliet adalah juliet Jung..kau tau itu"  
"ya aku tentu saja tau tetapi jimin benar-benar mirip dengan juliet"

"aku hanya berpikir jika jimin adalah Park Jimin sedangkan Juliet adalah Juliet...itu saja"

"aku menyukainya hyung.."  
"juliet?"  
"bukan...Jimin..aku menyukainya dengan sangat hyung.."  
"baguslah..kau harus menyukai seseorang agar romeo sudah tidak berada dipikiranmu lagi Jung.."  
"Tentu saja hyung.." lalu si bungsu mulai memasang earphone putihnya dan mendengarkan lagu dari handphonenya itu sedangkan Taehyung? entah kenapa saat Jungkook mengatakan jika ia sangat menyukai jimin perasaanya menjadi..sendu..heh mana mungkin ia juga mulai menyukai Jimin? jimin adalah temannya! hanya karena ia mirip dengan juliet bukan berarti mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama! dia sudah berjanji agar tidak jatuh cinta lagi dan sekarang kenapa perasaannya hancur saat adik tirinya mengatakan jika ia juga menyukai Namja yang sama? mungkin ia akan mencoba untuk tidak menyukai atau sampai mencintai Jimin karena bisa-bisa Jimin berada dalam bahaya karena orang yang membunuh Juliet dan juga Romeo mengatakan jika dirinya mempunyai seseorang yang berharga selain keluarganya orang itu akan dipastikan mendapatkan nasib yang sama dengan Juliet atau Romeo..iya ia mulai menyukai Jimin tapi hanya demi keselamatan Namja manis itu ia rela jika Jungkook yang berbahagia bukannya dirinya dan juga demi keselamatan Jimin tentu saja..

"Eomma~ Appa~ Hyung~ Hoseokie hyung~ kookie pulang!"

"hei jagoan! bagaimana sekolahnya?" kata Namjoon muncul entah sejak kapan lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam milik jungkook

"Appa! aduh aku bukan anak umur 5 tahun! aiihh"  
"Namjoonie jangan seperti itu kepada Kookie! kasian tahu lihatnya!"  
"hehe iya maaf baby~ tapi kan baby Kookie kita sangat imut!"  
"Aku ini umurnya 400 tahun lebih appa! aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"heh sudahlah Jung kau ini benar-benar mirip anak umur 5 tahun tau"  
"ah kok Taehyung-hyung seperti itu sih?! aku kan sudah besar loh! bahkan aku sudah lebih tinggi daripada hoseok hyung dan juga yoongi hyung! masa masih dibilang masih kecil?"  
"sudahlah Jung terima saja kenyataan jika kau memang masih.. _Baby!_ sudah ya aku kekamar dulu~"

"TAEHYUNG-HYUNG JAHAT! AKU INI MAN BUKANNYA BABY!" teriak Jungkook tidak terima karena dibilang bayi oleh Taehyung padahal dia sudah sangat besar! dia sudah merasakan ehem-ehem kok berarti dia sudah besarkan? bahkan hyungnya yang sedingin es itu tidak dibilang baby! kenapa dirinya dibilang baby? ah yoongi hyung dikatain kakek-kakek oleh appa,eomma dan seluruh vampire yang berada disini..makanya yoongi tidak dikatain baby karena di seperti kakek-kakek gitu ya?

Taehyung masuk kekamarnya dan mengunci pintu,ia rebahkan badannya dikasur Queen Size miliknya tanpa mengganti baju seragamnya..

 _Tes.._

air mata itu mengalir begitu saja dari kedua matanya..bukan..bukan karena dia merindukan Juliet tetapi karena dirinya tidak dianggap seperti keluarga ini,ingin rasanya ia berkata yang sejujur-jujurnya jika dirinya juga anak dari Kim Namjoon tetapi melihat keluarga itu begitu sempurna dan bahagia ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagian itu hanya karena dirinya..mungkin saja suatu saat nanti ia bisa mempunyai keluarga bahagia yang menerima dirinya apa adanya...lalu ia terus saja berkhayal tentang keluarga idamannya dan juga...Jimin...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

EAA! oke saya udah ga hiatus lagi nih! hehe oke jadi gini saya pengennya publish ff Vhope tapi di ff yang ini juga jadi setelah ff ini update besoknya ff Vhope saya publish..tapi kalau kalian mau ya! kalo engga juga ga apa kok! jadi tolong dikomen biar saya tau

makasih yang udah baca! direview ya~


	5. Chapter 5

Cast:

Bts Members

Pairing:

VMin

KookMin/?/

YoonMin/?/

Namjin (appa dan eomma)

YoonSeok

Vhope(V seme)/?/

Saya lagi suka ama VMin jadinya saya buat nih fanfic!

Rating: T menuju ke M

WARNING!: BAHASA TIDAK BAKU! BANYAK TYPO! TANDA BACA TIDAK SESUAI! DAN SAYA MASIH PEMULA!

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading~

 _Kasih sayang?_

 _Apa dirinya boleh merasakan hal itu?_

 _Dia ini adalah mahkluk kotor yang telah membunuh banyak orang..apa dia pantas untuk merasakan kasih sayang?_

 _Mungkin jawabannya tidak..kasih sayang itu sudah hilang sejak ia melihat ibunya dibunuh dengan kejamnya oleh orang yang ia panggil 'Appa'._

 _Bahkan disaat ia bertemu dengan ayahnya yang asli pun ia tetap tidak bisa memanggil namja tampan itu dengan sebutan "Appa" karena ia tahu jika dirinya memanggil laki-laki itu dengan sebutan ayah,pasti soulmatenya merasa jika suami tercintanya selingkuh darinya..benarkah? Namja manis itu pun melakukan seks bersama suami eommanya kan? jadi jika soulmate tercintanya memiliki anak karena 'kesalahan' pun seharusnya tidak jadi masalah kan?_

 _Tidak. Dia mungkin adalah mahkluk yang paling hina tetapi ia tahu caranya membalas budi kepada orang bahkan kepada orang yang membuat kehidupan indahnya hancur. Haruskah dirinya mengatakan bahwa Kim Seokjin dan juga Kim Namjoon adalah brengsek? mungkin seharusnya dirinya mengatakan itu kepada mereka.._

 _Bagaimana dengan Keluarga sempurna ini? ingin rasanya dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini..bukan bersama Kim Seokjin tentu saja tetapi bersama eomma,Namjoon,Yoongi,Hoseok dan juga Jungkook..sebegitu bencikah dirimu terhadap Kim Seokjin? tidak..mau membencimu sepertinya sangat susah karena mengingat dia yang memberi makan dan juga tempat tinggal untuk dirinya, tetapi disisi lain ingin rasanya ia membunuh namja manis itu hanya karena ia begitu membenci Raja brengsek yang telah membunuh ibunya.._

 _Ia begitu membenci tetapi juga begitu mencintai..bodoh? tentu saja dirinya bodoh! bagaimana bisa kau mencintai dan melindungi keluarga yang membuat hidup tenangmu hancur? bahkan ayah kandungnya pun tidak mengetahui keberadaan dirinya selama 400 tahun lebih, ya mungkin ia butuh kasih sayang..dia mendapatkannya tetapi kasih sayang itu hanya sementara tetapi membekas dan meninggalkan luka yang sangat dalam. Kim Yoongi dan juga Kim Jungkook sejujurnya tidak buruk kok, Yoongi Hyung baik terhadapnya terlebih piala emasnya—Jungkook..haruskah dirinya mengatakan jika Jungkook adalah piala emasnya? bahkan jungkook hanya mengira bahwa dirinya hanya sosok "kakak" bukannya seperti Yoongi..ia juga ingin seperti itu! memiliki saudara dan hidup dengan tenang tapi takdir itu benar-benar keparat,apakah ia masih percaya dengan tuhan? selama hidupnya ia hanya mengenal tuhan selama 12 tahun dan setelah itu? haruskah ia percayakan takdirnya kepada tuhan? tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengatur hidup mahkluk hina seperti dirinya,ia yang akan membuat jalan takdirnya sendiri._

Kim Taehyung si vampire tampan yang mulia dengan tidak elitnya harus mengerjakan tugas 'sekolah' yang sangat membosankan bersama "Teman" dekatnya si manis Park Jimin, untung saja adik—ah maksudnya si bungsu tidak datang karena harus melakukan kegiatan yang bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya,harusnya si bungsu datang untuk melihat pujaan hati tapi sepertinya takdir mengatakan untuk menahan rasa rindunya terhadap si manis..

"fyuhhh,akhirnya selesai juga!"kata Jimin girang

"huh tugas kok bisa sesusah ini?! bahkan otakku tidakbisa menampung ini semua!"

"namanya juga fisika Tae makanya susahh"  
"hehe iya deh chim yang pintarr" goda Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar

"mm..Tae"

"ada apa chim?"

"sebentar lagi kita kelas dua"  
"mm terus?"  
"aku ingin pacaran.."

"mm terus?"  
"aku menyukai seseorang"  
"siapa?"kata Taehyung penasaran

"aku juga tidak tahu Tae"  
"hah? menyukai seseorang tetapi tidak tahu siapa orang itu?"tanya Taehyung bingung

"ih bukan! maksudnya tuh mm..aku tidak yakin jika aku menyukainya tapi sepertinya aku menyukainya"  
"?"

Oke! ingin rasanya menonjok muka tampan milik Kim Taehyung! eh kalau muka temannya jadi jelek gimana dong? ih jimin kan gamau punya temen jelek! Taehyung itu lemot makanya kalau ngomong sama namja tampan tapi koneksi wi-finya erorr itu kadang susah! ya harus urut-urut dada ama nih namja tampan!

"jadi siapa chim?"  
"jangan kaget ya!"  
"oke! no kaget nih"  
"namanya…"  
"namanya..?"  
"TaeOh…"

"TaeOh?"

"iya! Lee TaeOh! kenal ga?"  
"siapa?" kata Taehyung bingung,TaeOh? dirinya kah?

"Lee TaeOh itu pangeran! dia itu mengilang setelah ibu,ayah dan semua orang yang berada di istana maupun didesa dibunuh semua"  
"oooohh"

"aku rasa dia itu pasti melarikan diri! bahkan diumurnya yang keduabelas pun dia sudah sangat tampan! aigoo~ ah kenapa dia tidak lahir sekarang ya Tae? ih kalau lahir sekarang kan aku masih bisa mendapatkannya!"

 _"_ _dasar Park Jimin bodoh! hello yang didepanmu ini Lee TaeOh btw! dan tidak kau tidak ingin bersamaku jika kau tau apa yang aku perbuat kepada mereka semua..dasar tanpa kau minta pun aku juga sudah berada disini Chim.."_

"hei! kau kenapa melamun Tae?"  
"eh? haha aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa bisa kau menyukai Lee TaeOh.."  
"kenapa ya? mm aku tidak tahu sih..hanya saja saat aku melihat fotonya aku merasa jika aku sudah menyukainya..tapi kalau dilihat dengan lebih jelas ya…jujur saja TaeOh mirip sekali dengan dirimu! lihat saja bentuk hidung kalian! sama persis! terus waktu kalian senyum! aih kok mirip ya?"  
"kau ini bisa aja chim! aku ini Kim Taehyung bukannya Lee TaeOh yang umurnya sudah lebih dari 400 tahun tau! umurku itu baru 16! ingat 16 tahun!" _berbohong itu tidak menyenangkan!_  
"iya deh~ kan hanya bercanda saja Tae~" lalu namja manis itu tersenyum dengan cantiknya..

 _Wanita cantik itu sedang menunggu seseorang ditengah hutan,Perasaannya benar-benar kacau sekarang! seharusnya ia tidak menemui namja itu disini tetapi sepertinya mau tidak mau ia harus menemuinya disini hanya karena hal penting…sangat penting…_

 _"_ _Baby!" Namja itu muncul lalu memeluk mesra sang kekasih  
"Jung!.."_

 _"_ _kenapa? ada apa? kenapa mukamu pucat seperti itu?"_

 _"_ _aku hamil jungkook!"  
"hah? b-bagaimana bisa? apa ini anakku?"  
"ini anakmu bukannya anak V.."_

 _"_ _juliet..maafkan aku.."_

 _"_ _bagaimana ini? bagaimana jika V tau? bagaimana jika Romeo tau? Jungkook aku takut! bagaimana jika mereka tahu? orang tuamu,kakakmu.."  
"aku akan merahasiakannya! sungguh…aku mencintai mu Juliet.." Jungkook lalu memeluk dan mencium kening wanita cantik itu dengan lembut_

 _"_ _aku juga mencintai mu Kim Jungkook.."_

 _Tahukah mereka jika ada namja lain yang sedang menunggu kepulangan sang kekasih? tahukah namja yang sedang menunggu ini jika Piala emasnya mengkhianati dirinya? apakah dirinya tahu jika wanita yang ia cintai selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun mencintai dirinya? bahkan anak yang ia tunggupun bukanlah miliknya melainkan milik sang piala emas? apakah ia tahu? tentu saja tidak. Ia terlalu buta untuk melihat kenyataan pahit dari kedua orang yang ia sayangi itu,kenyataan dimana dirinya hanya sebagai orang ketiga..bukan prioritas dari kehidupan si Wanita,dia hanya stuntman yang menggantikan peran si aktor yang tidak bisa melakukan adegan itu.._

 _"_ _aku pulang"_

 _"_ _hei~"namja itu memeluk sang kekasih dengan lembut_

 _"_ _merindukanku?"_

 _"_ _tentu saja aku merindukanmu! aku sudah menunggumu juliet"  
"aku tahu itu V-ku tersayang~" wanita itu memeluk namja tampan itu dengan mesra..seakan-akan jika ia tidak memeluknya namja itu akan pergi darinya.._

 _"_ _kau kenapa mm?"  
"aku merindukanmu.."  
"hehe aku juga merindukanmu baby~ apa kau lelah? kenapa mukamu pucat mmh?"  
"aku tidak apa kok..hanya saja sedikit lelah.."_

 _"_ _tiduran dulu saja,nanti akan kubuatkan bubur kesukaanmu"  
"terima kasih sayang.."  
"tentu saja~" ia mencium kening wanita itu dengan cepat "aku mencintaimu..dengan sangat"_

 _"_ _aku juga mencintaimu.." dusta? tentu saja..bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan kata-kata 'mencintaimu' kepada orang sebaik dia? dia mengkhianati laki-laki sebaik dirinya untuk bersama Jungkook..dia tidak pernah mencintai laki-laki itu..ia mencintai Jungkook tapi melihat laki-laki itu rapuh ia menjadi tidak tega harus meninggalkan sisinya..apa ia serakah? ia sudah hamil anak Jungkook dan sekarang ia masih ingin bersama dengan V? tidak..mungkin V akan mengatakan jika anak yang ia kandung saat ini adalah anaknya..tetapi bagaimana dengan Jungkook? ia juga sudah berjanji untuk kabur bersama dengan namja yang ia cintai itu..kenapa takdir bisa serumit ini?_

"Tae.."

"ada apa Chim?"  
"apa kau menyukai seseorang?"

"menyukai? tidak ada tuh"  
"Seriusan? tidak ada? yakin?"  
"tentu saja! aku hanya memiliki satu orang dalam hidupku!"  
"siapa?"  
"ibuku.."  
"so sweet~ aku ingin bertemu dengan ibumu Tae!"  
"tidak bisa"  
"eh kenapa?"  
"dia sudah diatas Chim.."  
"ah kenapa baru bilang sekarang? kalau begitu kita bisa ke pemakamnya kan?"  
"tidak bisa juga"  
"ibuku jauh..sangat jauh chim..kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya,bahkan aku juga tidak tahu dia dimana.."  
"jangan seperti itu Tae! aku yakin ibumu sangat bangga dengan dirimu sekarang! kau juara dua di seluruh sekolah dan kau tampan,mempesona bertalenta lagi! aku yakin jika aku adalah ibumu pasti melihat anakku seperti dirimu itu benar-benar bangga!"

"terima kasih chim! kau yang terbaik!" senyum menggembang dimuka tampan Kim Taehyung

"hehe"

 _Aku mengatakannya karena aku menyukaimu Kim Taehyung! aku mengetahui segala tentang dirimu…haruskah aku memanggilmu …Lee TaeOh atau V? ah Kim Taehyung terdengar lebih indah…bukannya begitu Tae?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc!

eaa~ saya bikin fanfic ini sambil nahan laper dan karena gangguan Insom saya yang makin lama makin menjadi-jadi! btw makasih yang review ya! kalau bisa fanfic saya di share biar orang lain bisa baca juga gitu..hehe tolong dikomen/kasih saran/review ya! makasih!


	6. Chapter 6

ini chap terpanjang saya! jujur aja makasih yang udh nunggu fanfic ini diupdate dan jika kalian tidak mengerti ya tak apa emang tujuan saya untuk membingungkan kalian! saya mungkin ganti pairing jadi MinV bukannya VMin karena mm sesuatu terjadi kepada jimin~

Have fun ya bacanya~

Cast:

Bts Members

Pairing:

MinV

VMin/?/

KookMin/?/

YoonMin/?/

Namjin (appa dan eomma)

YoonSeok

Vhope(V seme)/?/

Saya lagi suka ama MinV/VMin jadinya saya buat nih fanfic!

Rating: T menuju ke M

WARNING!: BAHASA TIDAK BAKU! BANYAK TYPO! TANDA BACA TIDAK SESUAI! DAN SAYA MASIH PEMULA!

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading~

 _Park Jimin.._

Seingatnya Park Jimin itu adalah namja termanis di sekolah

 _Park Jimin.._

Park Jimin itu manis,imut dan juga manja

 _Park Jimin…_

Park Jimin itu wangi seperti buah cherry.. terus kenapa dengan namja man—tampan itu hari ini? seingatnya Park Jimin itu manis dan imut tetapi kenapa hari ini namja itu begitu..seksi,tampan,dan juga sangat mempesona? apa yang terjadi dengan namja manis,imut dan manja itu?

"hei tae kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

 _hell! bukan hanya dirinya yang kaget melihat perubahan drastis si manis yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi..tampan!_

"Chim…kau kenapa?"

"hah? aku kenapa? aku tidak kenapa-napa kok"

"bukan..maksudnya..dirimu itu.."  
"diriku? kenapa? perasaanku tidak ada masalah dengan diriku deh tae,mungkin saja kau yang aneh"

 _dirinya aneh? oke kalau itu dia juga tahu menahu tapi! ini berbeda! Park Jimin si namja manis itu benar-benar berubah 360 derajat! oke jika kalian mengatakan bahwa dirinya itu hiperbola tak apa lah memang dirinya seperti ini! mm oke! aku akan menjelaskan kenapa Park Jimin berubah hari ini! sebelum hal ini terjadi ciri ciri Park jimin adalah.._

 _dia selalu manis_ _senyumannya itu manis_ _dia itu memiliki wangi khas—wangi buah-buahan_ _dia itu sangat manja_ _suaranya itu cempreng!_ _dia itu lebih pendek dariku_ _dia tidak seksi_ _dia tidak tampan_ _dia itu seperti pelangi_ _dia itu sama sekali tidak tampan melainkan manis!_

 _tapi hari ini sepertinya 10 hal yang tadi kukatakan adalah sia-sia! lihat saja dia sekarang!_

 _dia tampan!_ _senyumannya mempesona!_ _wanginya mint bukannya wangi buah-buahan!_ _dia itu sangat romantis!_ _suaranya tiba-tiba berat!(walaupun tidak seberat suaraku)_ _dia agak lebih tinggi!_ _dia menjadi seksi!_ _dia tidak manis!_ _dia seperti dewa!_ _dia itu tidak manis melainkan tampan,seksi,dan juga mempesona!_

 _apa yang terjadi dengan park Jimin? hari ini dia datang terlambat dan saat masuk..suasana di kelas tiba-tiba saja hening hanya karena Park Jimin! ada apa dengan namja itu? dimana jimin manis yang selalu ada? apakah ini pubertas?_

"hei tae nanti pulang mau ke toko buku sebentar tidak?"  
"mm? ah apa?"  
"aigoo~" jimin mengacak surai taehyung lembut "kau tidak mendengar ucapanku eoh?"  
"eh?" kenapa dirinya bisa ngeblush hanya karena jimin mengacak rambutnya? ada apa ini? kenapa? apa yang terjadi dengan chim-chimnya yang manis? kemana chim-chim yang dulu?

"pokoknya nanti pulang temani aku untuk membeli buku ya"  
"ah iya.." oke! ini gawat! pake banget! aih kok bisa? kenapa hatinya memacu lebih cepat karena jimin memperlakukannya seperti..kekasihnya? jika jungkook melihat hal ini pasti dia juga akan kaget! kenapa bisa?

"Taehyung! Jimi—" pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba! baru tadi dirinya mengatakan Jungkook eh orangnya muncul juga

"yo ada apa jung?" kata jimin dengan..seksinya/? entah kenapa auranya yang biasanya pelangi itu menjadi..entahlah! dirinya bahkan bingung untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya!

"kau jimin? HAH?!" teriak jungkook saat melihat Park Jimin yang sekarang..

"ih apaan sih? namaku Park Jimin kenapa melihatku seperti aku adalah maling?"

"eh engga..maksudnya..kau benar-benar jimin?"  
"Jung sudahlah,memang namja pendek ini adalah jimin kok"  
"dasar taehyung alien,tinggi kita tidak jauh berbeda kenapa masih mengatakan jika aku pendek?!"

Jungkook yang dari pagi sampai pelajaran berakhir sibuk belum bisa melihat perubahan Park Jimin, bahkan jika bisa dibilang ketampanan seorang Kim Jungkook lebih kurang ketimbang Jimin saat ini. ah aku saja yang vampire belum pernah melihat namja setampan dia, tapi bukankah itu aneh? seorang park jimin yang manis,dan manja menjadi tampan,seksi dan juga agresif?

"hyung mau pergi kemana?" tanya jungkook

"menami jimin untuk membeli buku, kau ikut?"

"aku tidak bisa pergi dengan kalian karena ada jadwal osis hari ini hyung..ah tapi aku ingin menitip buku bisa tidak hyung?"  
"tentu saja bisa,buku apa jung? novel? komik?"tanya jimin

"mm.." suara jungkook mengecil lalu.."majalah porno edisi terbatas hyung.."

kaget? tentu saja mana ada anak berprestasi seperti Kim Jungkook yang mengoleksi majalah porno apalagi dia meminta hyung dan juga orang yang ia suka untuk membelinya kan?

"maafkan aku..majalah porno edisi terbatas sudah berada di tangan ayahmu jung.." kata taehyung pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh orang yang berlalu lalang

"ah oke baiklah nanti aku akan memintanya hyung,aku pergi dulu ya? bye~"

"tae..apa yang terjadi dengan image anak baiknya?"  
"dia? dia selalu pervert chim jadi jangan kaget dengan hal itu ya?"

Kim Jungkook selalu menjadi pervert..sifat Kim namjoon benar-benar mengalir didarah di bungsu ya walaupun image seorang Kim Jungkook selalu menjadi anak yang baik yang disukai oleh banyak orang tetap saja selama 400 tahun lebih ia hidup tidak jarang dia melakukan one night stand setelah kematian romeo.

"hei tae bagaimana menurutmu?"

"apa maksudmu?"  
"itu yeoja disana,bagaimana menurutmu? cantik tidak?" kata jimin sambil menunjuk kearah yeoja yang terlihat begitu familiar di matanya..

"hei haruskah aku menuju kearahnya eoh?" kata jimin

Kim Taehyung namja tampan—ralat namja setengah manis terlihat begitu bingung,dan shock karena yeoja itu..yeoja itu adalah Juliet,dari bentuk wajah,senyumannya benar benar mirip dengan seseorang..bukankah wanita itu tidak bisa berinkarnasi? terus kenapa saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan namja disebelahnya aura dan bau yeoja itu melekat di namja itu?

"hei tae! kenapa diam?"

"eh? ah? ya ada apa?"  
"kau kenapa? sudah ya tunggu sebentar disini aku akan meminta no telp yeoja cantik itu!"

"chim.." taehyung menarik baju jimin pelan

"kenapa? ada apa?"  
"eng..menurutku jangan.."  
"kenapa? kau cemburu?"  
"ih siapa bilang?! hanya saja menurutku yeoja itu..agak mm.."  
"agak..? hei tenang saja jika aku sudah mendapatkannya aku akan membelimu ramen kesukaanmu 5 bungkus!"

Yeoja cantik itu melihat kearah taehyung,pelipisnya berkeringat dan kepalanya terasa pusing..kenapa? kenapa mata yeoja itu melihatnya dengan kebencian serta kesedihan? apa yang terjadi? Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan membuat jimin menjadi kaget..kenapa dengan anak itu? kenapa setelah melihat yeoja cantik itu? yeoja itu bukan seorang vampire mulia tapi kenapa? kenapa bisa? lalu jimin melihat kearah yeoja yang tadinya sedang berada di depan toko bunga dan memegang bunga mawar berwarna hitam..? hitam? kenapa warna hitam? siapa yang meninggal? dendam? kebencian? tragedi percintan? kesetian? apa yang terjadi? siapa yeoja itu?

 _TaeOh-ya~_

 _eomma?_

 _TaeOh?_

 _juliet?_

 _"TaeOh..maafkan aku.." yeoja itu menangis sambil berlutut di depan namja_

 _"apa yang terjadi?"  
yeoja cantik itu berlumuran darah dan melihat kearah Taehyung dengan raut muka yang sulit dibaca_

 _"maafkan aku TaeOh..ini salahku.."  
"ini bukan salahmu.." Taehyung lalu memeluk yeoja cantik itu dengan erat.._

 _"Kim Taehyung.."_

 _Namja itu tetap memeluk erat yeoja cantik yang berlumuran darah itu_

 _"Kim Taehyung.."_

 _ia tidak ingin berpisah.._

 _"Kim Taehyung!"_

 _dan dia terbangun..didalam mansionnya yang besar..ia tetap sendiri tidak ada orang lain yang bersamanya setelah kematian sang soulmate.._

 _"TaeOh.."_

 _Kim Taehyung? bukannya dia sedang sendiri? kenapa suara wanita itu selalu menghantuinya? tidak dia bukan Lee TaeOh melainkan Kim Taehyung..dia adalah Kim Taehyung si anak haram dari keluarga Kim, si Monster yang telah membunuh semua orang yang tinggal didesanya, si vampire yang menjijikan.._

 _"TaeOh..bangun.."_

 _ia bangun,terbangun dari pelukan yang ia berikan kepada juliet, dia melihat kearah namja yang ia peluk..bukannya juliet yang ia peluk? bagaimana bisa yeoja cantik itu berubah menjadi..Jimin?_

 _"Tae.." Jimin memanggilnya dengan pelan,senyum tampannya membuat hati Taehyung menghangat..tidak! dia tidak sampai boleh menyukai Jimin! jimin hanya untuk Jungkook seorang kan? ia tidak mau jatuh kedalam pesona namja yang lebih pendek darinya terlalu dalam.._

 _"Taehyung.." dia mendekatinya,Jimin mendekatinya..wajah tampannya ia dekatkan kearah Taehyung, bibir itu mendekat dan mengecup pelan bibirnya,tubuhnya menghangat seketika,jantungnya tidak berdesir seperti biasanya..rasanya ia ingin diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jimin..dia harus bangun! ini hanya mimpi! dia tidak mungkin disini bersama dengan jimin! dia harus bangun dari mimpi yang membuatnya jatuh lebih dalam untuk Jimin..Taehyung lalu melepas pelukan Jimin dan berlari menjauh darinya, dia berlari di entah berantah..semua gelap lalu ia terjatuh kedalam air, Taehyung berjuang untuk keluar dari air tetapi kakinya ditarik oleh sepasang tangan, ia tidak bisa keluar dari air itu sampai kedua tangannya ditarik oleh tangan lainnya,tangan seorang yeoja..ia bisa bernafas tetapi semuanya gelap.._

"sudah bangun?"

"hah? ap—apa yang terjadi? dimana aku?" Taehyung terbangun di kasur kecil disebuah pondok di hutan, di samping kanannya terdapat vas bunga serta bunga mawar berwarna hitam,kenapa bajunya tidak basah? ia ingat jika dirinya jatuh dan tidak bisa keluar dari air..kenapa sekarang?

"kau baik-baik saja.." yeoja itu memakai…baju pengantin lama, baju putih itu sudah terlihat kekuning-kuningan,ada beberapa bagian yang terlihat sobek dan juga wajah yeoja itu tidak terlihat karena slayer putih panjang menutup wajah sang yeoja..

"aku seharusnya tidak berada disini..siapa? kau siapa?"tanya taehyung takut

"aku? apa kau lupa dengan diriku TaeOh? ah maaf seharusnya aku memanggilmu dengan Taehyung kan?"  
"Taehyung?TaeOh? siapa kau sebenarnya? aku tidak mengenalmu.."

"apa kau yakin? aku tahu tentang dirimu,semuanya aku tahu dan aku bisa saja membunuh si tampan jika kau mau" dari nada bicara yeoja itu sudah dipastikan jika ia mampu melakukan apapun yang dikehendakinya

"siapa maksudmu?"  
"si tampan yang sedang bersamamu loh~ kkk aku ingin sekali melihatnya menangis jika kau mati~"  
"aku tidak mengerti! apa maksudmu Jimin?"  
"tentu saja sayang~ aku ingin membunuhmu..tapi aku juga ingin membunuh si tampan~ engh~ ah aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan~ hey manis bagaimana menurutmu? siapa yang harusku bunuh? ah! aku melupakan wanita masa lalumu~ haruskah aku membangkitkannya kembali?"

"apa maksudmu? hey bisakah au menjawab pertanyaanku?"  
"apa kau tidak mengerti? kkk manis manis tapi pikiranmu terlalu sempit eoh? takapalah mungkin aku akan membuatmu menjadi orang bahagia atau~"  
"atau?"  
"menjadi orang yang menyedihkan~ mm aku akan mempertimbangkannya kembali~ sekarang kau akan tidur..dan waktu bangun kau akan bersama dengan pangeran tampanmu kembali~ bye bye~"

Taehyung lalu terjatuh dikasur kecil empuk itu,hawa panas yang hilang tergantikan oleh dinginya suhu di ruangan besar,kasur king size serta namja bak pangeran yang menunggu disampingnya dengan khawatir jika si manis tidak bangun kembali..

"eng.."  
"Tae? hei sudah bangun?"  
"dimana? Chim?"  
"dikamarku,kau pingsan tiba-tiba lalu aku menggendongmu kesini..ternyata kau itu tidak seberat dugaanku loh~" candanya

"aku ini 58 kg! jika kau mengatakan jika aku ini tidak berat berarti kau yang terlalu kuat chim! lagipula Jungkook saja tidak bisa menggendongku karena katanya aku ini berat!"  
"berarti…kau terlalu enteng Kim Taehyung.."Jimin mendekatkan badannya kearah Taehyung, Taehyung merasa deja vú terhadap hal ini..mimpinya ia merasakan jika ia mencium jimin..bayangannya memudar dan ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali berlari, terjatuh kedalam air dan kakinya ditarik oleh kedua tangan..

'CUP' bibir itu mencium pipi si manis, Jimin si tampan mencium pipi seorang monster kotor yang tidak pantas hidup..haruskah ia senang..? atau haruskah ia merasa jika ia seharusnya tidak pantas diperlakukan manis seperti itu?

"istirahat saja,aku akan memasakkanmu bubur.." jimin tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar itu, Muka si manis berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat, rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekarang tetapi ini bukan rumahnya dan ia harus bersikap dengan tenang karena ia tidak ingin jimin melihatnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah orang gila yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa! ia berteriak dalam diam agar tidak ada orang atau jimin mendegarnya..bau mawar? kenapa bau mawar ada disini? Taehyung lalu melihat kekanannya yang mendapatkan vas bunga yang sama dengan mimpinya serta bunga mawar hitam lengkap dengan sepucuk surat yang diikat dibatang mawar..apakah yeoja itu mengirimnya?

 _Taehyung~ bersenang-senang lah~ kkk~ mungkin saja nasibmu tidak seburuk impianmu~ -Fate/?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke yang tidak mengerti dengan chap ini gpp karena saya yang memperbolehkan kalian untuk bingung/? oke maafkan saya juga karena telat update! kk bukannya ga mau update tapi otak saya mentok karena main rp :v iya lain kali saya tidak akan telat untuk update! makasih juga yang sudah baca dan di review! btw yang bingung dengan chp ini boleh menanyakannya hal yang susah dicerna dan masalah jimin jdi kea pangeran itu ya karena dia telat pubernya/? kkk tolong di tunggu chp selanjutnya~ Vmin/MinV? saya lebih memilih jimin jadi seme daripada uke :v


End file.
